


Sneaking Off

by WolfToothed



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hugging, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfToothed/pseuds/WolfToothed
Summary: Rembrandt is actually with xander (ye I know xander doesn't go with men but he does in my world lmao) but bc I like niles I had to write this





	Sneaking Off

**Author's Note:**

> Rembrandt is actually with xander (ye I know xander doesn't go with men but he does in my world lmao) but bc I like niles I had to write this

It was early in the night, with the forces of Nohr camped right outside the Hoshidan capitol. They'd had a hard won victory against Takumi at the border, and were resting to prepare for the fierce battle that no doubt awaited them upon sunrise. Rembrandt ran his cleaning cloth over Grim Yato once more as he sat before the fire, a soft sigh leaving him as he got the last bit of dried blood from his golden blade. He sat beside Gunter, who seemed to be dozing off by the warmth of the fire. It was then a gentle hand tapped his shoulder, and the avatar tiredly turned around, a soft smile forming on his lips as his eyes fell upon his husband. Niles smiled, then motioned with his head off into the darkness. 

"I know something that'll ease your mind," he murmured, voice low and sultry, and it send a shiver down Rembrandt's spine. He glanced once more to his retainer, and when the older gentleman gave a soft snore, Rembrandt stood, setting Grim Yato with his belongings. Niles was already walking off, and Rembrandt started a light jog to catch up to him. "What's going on?" Rembrandt asked of his significant other, who simply smiled, blue eye shimmering in the silver light of the moon. When camp was a soft light in the distance, Niles turned to his lover, approaching him suddenly and pressing him against a tree. Rembrandt gave a soft gasp, maroon eyes darting around before settling back on Niles, who wore a mischievous smirk. "N-Niles, surely someone will hear us-," he began before a gasp escaped him as soft lips found the tender skin of his neck, kissing gently while his hand moved his soft blue hair aside. 

"Not unless you're loud, they won't," Niles purred, his one good eye flicking up and catching Rembrandt's. The avatar gave a huff, reaching forward and grabbing Niles' by the waist. "You make it hard to say no..." he murmured, and the deep chuckle that resounded from his lover made his heart thump hard in his chest. "You mean you could actually say no to this face? Really?" Niles joked, putting on his best puppy-dog expression as he leaned back, looking at Rembrandt from under heavy lashes. Rembrandt cracked a smile, shaking his head. "You're right, I don't think I could," he agreed, then found himself silenced by Niles' lips against his, caught in a soft and tender kiss. His arms wound around Niles waist, pulling him into a close embrace as they kissed passionately, exchanging hot breath as their lips parted and their tongues met in the middle. When they parted, Rembrandt's fair face was flushed with color, hooded eyes watching Niles as he slowly got down onto his knees before Rembrandt. His eyes widened slightly, but Niles gave his trademark smirk as he held his index finger to his lips, silently reminding him to stay quiet. Rembrandt swallowed hard, leaning his head back against the tree as he felt nimble fingers undoing the buckles at his waistline. His hardening member strained against his pants, and when Niles slid them down and he popped free, Niles gave a soft whistle, eye flicking up to look at Rembrandt who wore an embarrassed expression, biting at his bottom lip. 

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed," Niles hummed, licking his lips deliberately slow as he held Rembrandt's gaze. The avatar shivered, swallowing hard. "You're teasing me," he grouched, lips turned down in a pouty expression while his cheeks burned crimson. Rembrandt watched as Niles wrapped a fine hand around his length, giving it a few slow strokes. Rembrandt groaned under his breath, the sight making him all the harder. Niles noticed this, grinning as he stroked Rembrandt faster. "Getting excited, are we?" he chuckled, and a low whine left Rembrandt as he continued stroking along his hard length. Then, all of a sudden, he felt wet warmth envelop his member, as he let out a gasp before slapping a hand over his mouth, breathing heavily as he watched Niles take his lengthy cock in his mouth, just the head at first. He gave a gentle suck, before slowly taking more into his mouth, until his mouth was pressed against the soft blue curls of Rembrandt's pubic hair. 

Then he pulled back, hollowing his cheeks as he did so. Rembrandt moaned against his hand, face hot and chest fluttering as Niles sucked him off. Niles moaned around his length, and Rembrandt let out a squeak, squeezing his eyes shut as the pleasure washed over him. As Niles reached his head and ran his tongue right over his slit, his toes curled in his boots and another muffled moan tried to escape the hand he held tightly over his mouth. Niles sucked even harder now upon his head, running his tongue along his sensitive slit over and over until Rembrandt began rolling his hips, lightly thrusting into Niles' warm and welcoming mouth. Niles bobbed his head in sync with each movement, the head of Rembrandt's cock hitting the back of his throat with each thrust. Then, Rembrandt began thrusting faster, panting against his hand as he did so. He dropped his hand, curling it against the tree trunk. Parting his lips, he gasped, "I-I'm going to come, Niles," he warned. It was then that firm hands grasped his hips tightly, keeping him in place. And as their eyes met, Niles gave one last long suck, moaning once more around his cock. That undid the avatar, and he came hard, a loud cry leaving his uncovered mouth. He came in Niles' mouth, and Niles swallowed around him, and he gave another yelp at the sensation around his hypersensitive cock. "F-fuck, Niles!" Rembrandt gasped out, and Niles slowly pulled his mouth from Rembrandt's cock, licking his lips lasciviously. 

He then rose, grabbing Rembrandt's pants and pulling them up as he stood. With his pants on, for the most part, Niles leaned forward and kissed him hard, grinding against him. Rembrandt shivered as he felt Niles' hard length through his pants, his own cock giving an interested twitch, despite his recent orgasm. It was then that footsteps registered, and Niles quickly backed up, eye widening and looking towards camp to see a figure running towards them.

"My lord, I heard a shout, so I-" Gunter called out, skidding to a stop upon seeing the two. Rembrandt stood their, pants unbuckled and face flushed bright red while Niles stood beside him, hands folded in front of him in a poor attempt to hide his hardness. Gunter's eyes then widened, his own face growing red. "O-oh my, pardon my intrusion," he stammered out before turning on his heel and quickly walking back in the direction he came. 

Watching him leave, Rembrandt gave a groan, brows knitted together as he looked to Niles. "I think I'd rather die than look Gunter in the face after that," he sighed, embarrassment etched into his features. Niles wore his trademark smirk as he sidled up close to Rembrandt once more. "Well, now that he knows not to worry... Where were we?" he purred, and Rembrandt gasped as strong hand grabbed his shoulders and whirled him around, pressing his chest against the tree trunk. 

"A-are you serious? Even with him knowing what we're doing?" Rembrandt stuttered out, and Niles chuckled beside his ear, grinding his erection hard against Rembrandt's ass. "It just means we won't be disturbed again," Rembrandt gave a whine, rolling his hips back and against Niles' hardness once more, causing the outlaw to growl in his ear. His own erection was already coming back, and he looked behind himself as he felt Niles lean back, watching as he began undoing his own pants buckles. He felt excitement roll up in his chest, watching as Niles slid his pants down and freed his cock, watching as it bounced out of the confines of his pants, precum beading at the tip and dripping down his head. He was nice and girthy, and just the sight alone caused Rembrandt to shiver. Then, Niles was pressed against him again, pulling his pants down and running his cock along the cleave of Rembrandt's ass. Niles gave a breathy moan, and reached forward, fingers quickly finding Rembrandt's mouth. Rembrandt opened his mouth, allowing Niles to slide his fingers around in it to get nice and slick. Then, he pulled them from his mouth, reaching between Rembrandt's cheeks. Niles' fingers found his husband's entrance, one finger quickly penetrating him and soon joined by a second. Rembrandt gasped, arching his back at the touch, moaning loudly as those nimble fingers found his sensitive bundle of nerves. 

"O-oooh, Niles, I want you inside me," he gasped breathlessly, and the white haired outlaw gave a low and hungry chuckle, lips finding Rembrandt's neck and nibbling there. He then pulled his fingers out, and something much larger pressed against Rembrandt's entrance. Then, he pushed forward, and Rembrandt gave a sharp gasp as Niles slowly filled him. Niles slowly rolled his hips, growling ever so slightly as he began thrusting into Rembrandt's core. Soft, breathy moans left Rembrandt with each deep thrust, elbows braced against the trunk of the tree as Niles pounded into him, low grunts escaping him as he did so. He then picked up his pace, pounding harder and harder into him until he was mewling with each thrust, fingers curled and his own hard erection bouncing with each roll of his hips against Niles' cock. "Rembrandt, I'm going to-" Niles began, not even able to finish his sentence as Rembrandt rolled his hips back hard, and sent Niles over the edge.

His hot seed filled Rembrandt's hole, and he let out the loudest groan as he buried his face in Rembrandt's blue locks, thrusting deep into him one last time as he came, hips pressed hard against Rembrandt's ass. Rembrandt came as the heat filled him, his own hot cum spurting out and onto the tree he was braced against as he cried out, eyes squeezing shut as he came. 

The two of them panting hard, Niles slowly pulled out, pulling his hands up with slightly shaking hands as he still rode the buzz of his orgasm. Niles then pulled up Rembrandt's pants for him, then lazily kizzed his cheek from behind. Rembrandt turned to face him, kissing him with parted lips as he breathed hard from the exertion. 

"Oh, I love you, Niles," he panted into his lips, and Niles smiled, happiness filling him to the brim upon hearing those words. 

Niles pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face into the crook of Rembrandt's neck.

"I love you so much, Rembrandt,"


End file.
